Many types of switch mechanisms are utilized in residential, commercial, industrial and military applications. A particular application of switch mechanisms of this type relate to pushbutton switches that comprise a plunger that is moveable relative to a base along an axis and which causes actuation of switching components when the plunger is depressed. Typically, the plunger is connected to a button that is depressible by a human finger. Some switch mechanisms cause actuation of a switch upon each depression of the button and plunger while other switch applications, referred to as alternate action devices, actuate on one push and release of the button and undo the actuation on a subsequent push and release of the button.
In many switch designs and other mechanically actuated devices, the plunger is therefore utilized as the input mechanism to force some other action within the surrounding enclosure (i.e., case or housing). Plungers come in all different shapes and sizes but are usually retained in their respective enclosures by similar means. In most cases, a spring or similar feature can provide resistance to the actual movement of the plunger into the enclosure. One of the problems with conventional switch enclosure designs is that the plunger can easily move out of the necessary position for actuating or maintaining the switch. If the plunger moves, even slightly, the switch will not function properly. It is therefore desirable to provide a means by which the plunger can be retained and cannot fall out of the enclosure either through vibration or by otherwise trying to extract the plunger in the opposite direction of its intended action.